


Ich liebe Dinosaurier!

by Anonym187



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaur sex, F/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym187/pseuds/Anonym187
Kudos: 1





	Ich liebe Dinosaurier!

Zia Rodriguez stand immer noch neben Blue. Sie hatte die Blutung stoppen und die Kugel entfernen können. Plötzlich öffnete Wheatly die Rücktür: „Lebt sie noch?“ „Ja tut sie“ „Ok kommen sie raus“sagte Wheatly verärgert. Er packte sie am Oberarm und ging mit ihr in Richtung eines leeren Käfigs. „Sie lieben Dinos wirklich oder?“ „Ja“ „Dann finden wir mal heraus wie sehr“ Zia fragte sich warum in dem Käfig eine Kiste stand. Plötzlich packte er sie, beugte sie über die Kiste und fesselte sie in dieser Position. „Ey hören sie auf“ „Auf keinen Fall“ Er zog ihre hose runter, so dass ihr nackter Arsch in die Höhe gestreckt wurde. „ Und jetzt genießen wir die Show“ Sie konnte sehen wie sie einen Stegosaurus in den Käfig trieben. Dann sah sie den großen Penis der unter seinem Körper hing. Jetzt realisierte Zia was passieren würde. „ Nein bitte nicht! Lasst mich hier raus!“ Aber die Männer lachten nur. Plötzlich merkte sie wie etwas riesiges in ihre pussy eindrang. „Ahh Bitte nicht! Bitte stoppt es“


End file.
